


Rainbow Road

by teacuphuman



Series: AELDWS September 2017 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Competition, Disagreement, M/M, aeldws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/pseuds/teacuphuman
Summary: Arthur and Eames settle a disagreement.





	Rainbow Road

**Author's Note:**

> Written for September's Non-Elimination AELDWS.
> 
> Prompt: conflict resolution styles

“So we go in through the lobby-”

 

“That’s not going to work,” Eames interrupts, smiling tightly.

 

Arthur pauses in the middle of drawing a helpful, but unnecessary arrow on the diagram. He re-caps the marker slowly, shoulders stiff as he turns to Eames. Ariadne rolls her eyes and slumps against the wall, the testosterone in the room making her want to strangle herself with her scarf.

 

“It  _ will _ work,” Arthur insists. “We’ve run it a dozen times in the dream.”

 

“And every time I’ve told you, it’s not going to work.” Eames crosses his arms and leans back, his body sprawling, but somehow closed off in his seat.

 

“Arthur’s reports say the lobby will work, are you suggesting you don’t trust his analysis?” Dom asks.

 

Eames clicks his tongue. “It has nothing to do with Arthur’s research, it has to do with the mark. He’s not going to go in through the lobby, he’ll go in through the kitchen, and once he’s in the elevator we’ll have missed our window to grab him.”

 

“He will go through the lobby,” Arthur hisses, his face going red. They’ve had this same argument seven times over the last three days and he looks ready to throttle Eames for bringing it up again. “He always goes through the lobby. Every meeting, for the past four years, he’s gone in through the fucking lobby, Eames!”

 

“Arthur,” Cobb says in warning, like he thinks he has any authority at all.

 

“No, I don’t care! This is insane, this argument is the literal definition of insanity. We go through the lobby and that’s final.” Arthur’s seething, his voice rising in the mostly empty warehouse.

 

Eames shrugs. “Then I’m out.”

 

Ariadne scoffs and walks away as Arthur throws the marker at Eames’ head, their argument quickling falling into scuffle territory as Dom tries to get between them. Ari blows a strand of hair out her face and turns on the tv and console, the noise behind her rising as the jaunty, synthesized music starts up.

 

“Gentlemen,” she calls out, holding out the controllers. “I believe you know the proper way to solve this.”

 

Arthur grins and shoves Dom out of the way while Eames groans and walks his wheeled chair closer to the tv.

 

“This is an idiotic way to settle arguments,” he grouses, taking his controller. “We could at least play something decent.”

 

Arthur snorts. “Like what, Tekken?”

 

“Tekken is a perfectly respectable game!” Eames insists, elbowing Arthur.

 

Arthur shoves him hard, sending Eames’ chair rolling. “Tekken is for children, grown ups solve their differences with Mario Kart.”

 

“I cannot believe we’re still doing this,” Dom mutters as he shakes his head.

 

“It may be unconventional, but it works,” Ari tells him, grinning.

 

“It’s juvenile and unfair,” Dom pouts.

 

“You only think that because you suck at it,” Arthur says, selecting his vehicle and chuckling when Eames picks Baby Daisy.

 

“Laugh it up, darling, we’ll see who finishes first.” Eames blows him a kiss and presses START.

  
  
  



End file.
